Your Playlist
by vampiresandwerewolfs
Summary: this is total ExB fluff. i was listing to some music and the thought came to me. i really stink at these but it's a good story i promise.
1. Chapter 1

**ou're Playlist**

_**A/N: I've wanted to write a one-shot for awhile. This is pure fluff and if you don't like my song choices, I'm sorry. I refuse to listen to a very selective amount of music so I had a limited selection**_

_**BPOV**_

I was looking through Edward's music collection for about the millionth time. I hated nights like this. Edward was out hunting and I was having a _sleepover_ with Rose, Alice, and Esme. Just as I was looking at a song called Everyday love by Rascal Flats, I got the perfect idea of how to pass the time. I grabbed some of my favorite CD's out of his vast collection. I sat down on the bed with a CD player and my note book. I opened the notebook to the first page and wrote: Edward's Playlist by: Bella.

"Aw Bella!" Alice said as she skipped into the room beaming at me. "He'll love it!"

"Really?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah. Can I help?" she asked.

"No Alice." I told her shaking my head at her. "I want to do this all by myself."

"ok." Alice said and I was shocked that she hadn't fought me on this. "But you might need this." She threw me a CD. I looked at it and instantly recognized the CD because I had made fun of Edward for having it.

"Hannah Montana Alice?" I asked shocked a little.

"Trust me." She said and left.

I started listening to songs and three hours later I had found five songs. _My Baby Loves Me Just the Way That I Am_ by: Martina McBride, _She's in Love with the Boy_ by: Trisha Yearwood, _Love Story, Fearless, _and _Our Song_ by: Taylor Swift. I was getting tired but I really wanted to finish and I only had to find one more song. Then I noticed the Hannah Montana CD Alice had thrown me. I popped it in and started listening. The first few songs were stupid but son a song started playing that caught my attention. _'He's lightning sparks are flyin  
everywhere I go he's always on my mind' _it said. This was perfect I checked the CD case for the name. _He could be the One. _I was right it was perfect I put it at the bottom of the list and then I passed out from exhaustion.

_**EPOV**_

I ran back to the house as fast as I could. I knew she hated spending time apart. When I came in I could hear her deep steady breathing up in my room. I ran upstairs to my room and saw Bella face down on the bed surrounded by CDs and laying on a notebook. I picked up the CDs and the player and put them away. I picked up Bella then and moved her into a more comfortable position.

"Edward?" she asked her eyelids fluttering open.

"Sleep love, you need it." I told her.

"Ok. Don't look at the note book it's a surprise." She mumbled before going back to sleep.

"Ok love I won't look." I promised as I kissed her forehead.

I picked up said notebook intending to close it and not look at it but the title caught my attention. Edward's Playlist by: Bella it said. I was torn I wanted to keep my promise and not look but I was extremely curious now.

'_Not a chance' _Alice thought as she took the notebook from me. _'Bella worked hard on this to surprise you she deserves to be conscious to see your reaction' _she scolded me in her mind.

"fine." I said. I would just wait for Bella to show me.

* * *

It was almost four in the morning now and Bella had just finished her sleep talking. I really wanted to know what that surprise was. I decided to try and distract myself. I went and got the CD player Bella had been using and a CD I had mad of songs that reminded me of Bella. The first song, She Don't Know She's Beautiful by: Sammy Kershaw, this song had been what had inspired me to make this CD. It described my sweet Bella so well

At about eight thirty Bella began to wake up so I put the CD , the player and my headphones away before going back to her so she could wake in my arms.

"Morning love." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Morning." She said as she smiled up at me with the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my one hundred years of life. She got up then, took her shower, and got dressed for the day ahead.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked curiously.

"You said something about a surprise last might." I said trying to subtly remind her.

"Oh yeah, would you like to see it?" she asked a little excited.

"Yes. Very much so." I told her truthfully.

She looked around for a minute. Then she looked at me confused and asked "where is my notebook?"

"Alice stole it." I told her simply.

"Why? "She asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because, the little snoop was going to read it and ruin your surprise." Alice said walking in and handing her a CD and her notebook. "I put the songs on the CD in the order you wanted so you could listen to them." She told Bella when she saw her confusion.

"Thanks Alice." Bella told her.

"No problem Bella." Alice told her as she skipped out of the room humming some Hannah Montana song.

"So what is it?" I asked after a moment or two of silence.

"It's a bunch of songs that describe the way I feel about you." She said looking nervous as she stared at her hands.

I laughed a little.

"What's funny?" she asked me.

"I have the same thing right here." I told her picking up the CD I had been listening to all night.

"Looks like we think the same." She said laughing with me.

"So may I hear yours?" I asked.

"Yours first." She said looking nervous again.

"fine." I said. I popped the CD in and it began. When the last son, _She's Everything_ by: Brad Paisley, finished Bella was crying and had a huge smile on her face.

"Edward those songs were all so beautiful. "She gushed still crying.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you are." I said brushing tears from her eyes. "Your turn." I told her. She looked nervous but handed me the CD. I put it in and the first song started. All her songs were beautiful and I was shocked again by her ability to love me, a monster, so much.

"I love you." I said.

"So did you like it?" she asked.

I kissed her passionately instead of answering her question.

When we finally came up for air she said, "I'll take that as a yes."

I laughed with her and then continued kissing her.

_**A/N: like I said mindless fluff I hope you liked it because it was really fun to right. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: for anyone who was wondering here are the lyrics to the songs on Edward and Bella's playlist. Enjoy.**_

**Edward's Playlist by: Bella**

1. My Baby Loves Me Just the Way That I Am

By: Martina McBride

Don't need no copy of vogue magazine  
Don't need to dress like no  
Beauty Queen  
High heels or sneakers, he don't  
give a damn  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
He never tells me I'm not good enough  
Just give me unconditional love  
He loves me tender and he loves me mad  
He loves me silly and he loves me sad

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
He likes my nerve and he loves my heart  
He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am

And when there's dark clouds in my eyes  
He just sits back and lets 'em roll on by  
I come in like a lion go out like a lamb  
My baby loves me just the way I am  
My baby loves me just the way I am

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
He likes my nerve and he loves my heart  
He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
He likes my nerve and he loves my heart  
Don't see no reason to change my plan  
My baby loves me just the way I am  
My baby loves me just the way I am

2. She's in Love with the Boy

By: Trisha Yearwood

Katie's sitting on the old front porch  
Watching the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
In this one horse town.  
Over yonder, coming up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck

Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show  
But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says, "my high school ring will have to do  
Till I can buy a wedding band"

Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, "young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk"  
But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"

"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you"

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy

What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday.  
She's in love with the boy....

3. Love Story 

By: Taylor Swift

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

4. Our Song

By: Taylor Swift

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong??  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

5. Fearless

By: Taylor Swift

There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

6. He Could Be the One

By: Hannah Montana

Woo!

Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie, he plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid

Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
Yeah, butterflies when he says my name  
Hey!

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one

He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy about him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'

Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away, hey!

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one

And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
Like everything I do is perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into it!

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one

**Bella's Playlist by: Edward**

1. She Don't Know She's Beautiful

By: Sammy Kershaw

We go out to a party somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
People stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're staring for

She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

There she goes just walking down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about

And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

Morning comes and her hair's all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks her worst  
It's times like this she don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off her

'Cause she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her  
She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her  
She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

2. Crazier 

By: Taylor Swift

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

Ohhhh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You take me away  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier

3. Everyday Love

By: Rascal Flats

Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love

Each morning the sun shines through my window  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect

_[Chorus]_  
It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love

Every afternoon I make a phone call  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart  
I drag myself through a few more hours  
Then head on home to try and beat the dark  
Her smile will be right there when I step through that door  
And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Yeah, of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough

4. Balance Beam

By: Blue October

I haven't been quite the same  
So sure the story of my life would never change  
Then in a bright eyed way  
She rinsed out the soap in my eyes  
and wrote a song that I'm about to sing  
She's a magnetic girl, oh, that, that I hardly even know  
So this is not another love song  
Just a list of things that I should know  
And everyone should know that

One: You've got to take it kind of slowly  
Two: You've got to hurry up and make your move  
Three:You've got to tell her how you're feelin and)*  
Four: You've got to be the perfect gentleman  
You shake a wall  
You've got to make it bend, yeah  
You've got to show her that she's the balance beam  
and I keep falling all around her fairy tale. Fairy tale.

We took a walk in the rain  
I suggested, she confessed  
There's a heart near by to cast that shade  
Stay cool but I'm giddy like a school boy  
You've got to handle with care, this is not a toy  
Then gradually touch  
And though our clothes were wet we sat and smiled)*  
I never thought I'd smile so much, ah  
The first kiss always says the most, like

One: You've got to take it kind of slowly  
Two: You've got to hurry up and make your move  
Three:You've got to tell her how you're feelin', and)*  
Four: You've got to be the perfect gentleman  
You shake a wall  
You've got to make it bend, yeah  
You've got to show her that she's the balance beam  
And I keep falling all around her fairy tale.

I said oh, fuh-fah a fairy tale, ah  
*(Oh, uh-ah a fairy tale, a fairy tale, my, yeah)*  
I wanna sing to you

*(Everyone should know that)*  
One: You've got to take it kind of slowly  
Two: You've got to hurry up and make your move  
*(Three:You've got to tell her how you're feelin', and)*  
Four: You've got to be the perfect gentleman  
You shake a wall  
You've got to make it bend, yeah  
You've got to show her that she's the balance beam  
And I keep falling all around her fairy tale.

My, my fairy tale

Some kind of fairy tale, some kind of fairy tale  
And, everyone should know that.

5. Don't Take the Girl

By: Tim McGraw

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son, I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy, please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm Said "If you do what I tell you to, there  
won't be any harm" And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one, and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees  
And there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old

6. God Love Her

By: Toby Keith

Just a girl born in Dixie, washed in the blood  
And raised on the banks of the Mississippi mud  
She always had a thing about fallin' in love with a bad boy

Yeah, they could see it all comin' but her daddy never dreamed  
She'd grow up that fast, you know what I mean  
The way a girl gets when she turns seventeen, kinda crazy

She's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter  
She was baptized in dirty water  
Her mama cried the first time they caught her with me  
They knew they couldn't stop her

She holds tight, me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motorcycle  
Left her daddy standin' there preachin' to the choir, you see  
God love her  
Oh, me and God love her!

She kissed her mama goodbye, said I'll be sure 'n phone ya  
She called her from a truck stop in Tucson Arizona  
With Amazing Grace, we made California line

And then my gypsy life started takin' its toll  
And the fast lane got empty and out of control  
And just like an angel she saved my soul from the devil

Yeah, she's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter  
She was baptized in dirty water  
Her mama cried the first time they caught her with me  
They knew they couldn't stop her

She holds tight, me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motorcycle  
Left her daddy standin' there, preachin' to the choir, you see  
God love her  
Oh, me and God love her!

Now she holds tight to me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motorcycle  
Left her daddy standin' there preachin' to the choir, you see  
God love her  
Oh, me and God love her!

God love her  
Me and God love her

7. I Can Love You Like That

By: John Michael Montgomery

They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
You never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
All this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

You want tenderness-I got tenderness  
And I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a man who understands  
You don't have to look very far

I can love you  
I can  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

8. She's Everything

By: Bad Paisley

She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

[Chorus]  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

[Repeat chorus]

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

**A/N: I need a Beta so if anyone is interested post a review on this story and well yeah.**


End file.
